Never too Late
by oscarkittens
Summary: If the Un-Inevitable were to happen this is what should happen, cryptic? I know read and find out! First SG fanfic. JS & DJ implied. PART 3 NOW UP and rated R!
1. Part 1

**Never too Late**

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine…please don't hurt me!

**Pairing:** Jack&Sam and Daniel&Janet in the background

**Spoiler:** None

**Rating:** PG13

**Summary:** If the Un-Inevitable were to happen this is what I would want to happen instead. And I hate Pete, complete loser! And Janet's in this because I saw no point in her death. And Hammond's still the General for convenience! This is my first Stargate fic! Enjoy.

**Part One**

"God Damn It...Shit!"

That's what Daniel heard walking down the corridor towards Jacks quarters. He had been worried about him lately, his temper was all over the place and he'd been snapping at everyone including him, Sam and T.

"Jack" the door was open.

"Everything ok in here?" he asked while stepping inside.

"No, Daniel everything is not ok in here… I dropped my glass"

Daniel could see Jack kneeling on the floor picking up shards of glass.

"What do you want Daniel?"

Jack turned his head around briefly to glance at Daniel.

"Well, I came to see how you were?"

Jack stood up and turned to look at Daniel and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'm fine Daniel, thanks for asking…anything else?"

"Jack, don't be an ass. You're not fine. I know it, hell, the whole base knows it. What's going on with you?"

Jack sits down heavily in his chair and moves his hands over his face.

"Daniel I'm really not in the mood for a heart to heart right now"

"You know there's only a week to go"

"Week till what?"

Avoiding what the answer's going to be Jack focus's on a spot on the floor and puts his hands on his thighs.

"Sam's wedding Jack."

Daniel shuts the door and leans against it, staring straight at Jack who's avoiding eye contact.

"It's her big day Jack the least you could do is be happy for her. Why are you so worried anyway, she's still gonna be on the team. I'm sure she'll still let you call her Carter, even though she'll be Major Shanahan. It has a ring to it don't you think."

Making sure Jack can here every word he raises his voice slightly and turns his head to the side nonchalantly.

"Major Shanahan… He loves her a lot and she loves him. I guess they'll have kids and then Sam most likely will remove herself from the front line."

"Shut up Daniel"

"It's not as if you care about her, what happens to he…."

"For christs sake Daniel shut up…"

With that Jack slams his hands on the arm rests of his chair then gets up at speed and slams his hands on his desk.

"I love her and it feels like someone is ripping out my heart right in front of my eyes and there's nothing I can do about it! …nothing …son of a bitch."

Just what Daniel was expecting although it was a little more dramatic than he expected. He knew Jack had to vent. That he was keeping all his feelings locked up and as the wedding was getting nearer he was getting a little more afraid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, end of part one. Who wants to read part two and what Jacks gonna do? Review and let me know, it keeps me motivated.


	2. Part 2

**Part Two**

Afraid, he was. Jack O'Neill. He'd faced death before and now he felt like he was facing it again only this time he wasn't fighting it. What was wrong with him? He knew it wasn't about regulations anymore, they'd come too far and seen and shared too much.

It had dawned on him, his efforts to hide his feelings for Sam so deep inside had worked. Only it wasn't deep enough because her impending marriage had brought them to the surface with a vengeance. He couldn't sleep, he could barely eat without feeling sick and he couldn't carry out a conversation with anyone without biting their heads off, through no fault of their own. He was mad at himself and to some extent the world for letting this happen to him.

And he was afraid that he'd woken up from this nightmare too late.

Sam had given him his chance to do something, to say something.

When she told him she was engaged he didn't listen.

He didn't want to hear it but he did and as usual he hid the truth from her and himself.

"Daniel… what am I going to do?"

Daniel felt relief more than anything. His plan had worked, he finally got Jack to confess how much Sam meant to him, how much he needed her for his own sanity and everyone else's.

"Well first you're goin' to stop feeling sorry for yourself"

Turning around to look at Daniel, Jack said, "Did it take you long to think of that?"

"Do you want me to help put you out of your misery or not?"

Jack couldn't help a slight smirk appear on his face thankful Daniel was here to help him.

"Continue"

"Well first you've got to see how Sam feels, which we all know, even if she doesn't …yet."

"…What?"

"You've got to tell her what you've just told me!"

The very thought of telling Sam how he felt filled him with more fear than if earth was being invaded by the Goa'uld …he imagined anyway.

"That's the only way huh"

"aaa…I'm afraid so"

"That's gonna be hard Daniel"

"Jack I know you're scared, I also know that your not good at that …but this isn't just your happiness we're talking about here, the future happiness of everyone that has to come in contact with you"

"You're not helping Daniel"

Daniel smiled and then put his serious face on.

"Jack you have to do this, I mean….. I hope to god she's not as stupid as you and tries to ignore her feelings, but I trust her more than you.

Janet's over at her house now, she could be feeling the same as you, why not go over there now, I'll tell Janet to take a hike"

Jack couldn't help laugh at Daniel's last statement.

"YOU will tell Janet to take a hike, those exact words?"

"Ha yeah… are u kidding she'd kill me, in fact, no sex for a month maybe even forever …and then she'd kill me!"

"Is Janet in on this with you?"

"Well kinda, but she says not interfere, if it'll happen, it'll happen"

"She's right ya know"

"Yeah she is…… if she were talking about normal people but you and Sam aren't normal"

Jack new he was right.

"I'm calling Jan and you are gonna get in your truck and drive to Sam's house… now"

"Daniel…"

"Go!"

Jack went.

On his way to Sam's house the closer he got the sicker he felt in fact he wanted to pull over and throw up. But that was being melodramatic and that wasn't Jack.

"One house…two house…three house…shit I'm here!"

"Ok lights are on, of course the lights are on Jack it's only 7"

Knock, Knock

Sam opens the door and her eyes nearly pop out of her head at the unexpected visitor.

"Colonel"

"Carter"

Awkward silence. Jacks nervously rolling on his heels.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure, of course come in Sir"

"Thanks"

Jack walks into her living room and stands in front of her couch, not feeling like he should invite himself to sit down.

"Take a seat sir"

Jack realises that the formalities were not making him feel comfortable.

"Carter… can you call me Jack?"

"Okay"

Sam couldn't stop fidgeting and felt the need to keep rubbing her hands up and down her thighs until she realised what she was doing and clutched onto her knees. Jack noticed every move she made and realised he should get it all over and done with.

"Sam"

He stood up.

"Sam I'm not good at this"

Gesturing the space between them.

"This Sir..Jack"

"Cart..Sam. Why are you marrying Pete?

Sam was thinking to herself, "where is he going with this?"

"Because…"

Again, silently to herself "Why can't I say it …'because I love Pete'".

"Jack why are you asking me this?"

"If you say you love him, I'll go. But I don't believe you love him, at least not enough to marry the guy."

"I 'm getting married in a week Jack and you choose now to tell me this. Why? I know you don't like Pete, like my father you don't think he's good enough for me. You have no right to interfere in my decisions; it's none of your God damn business."

"None of my business maybe, but I'm not like your father and I don't…"

"You don't what Jack? You don't care? Or you do care but you don't know how to say it. Well I'm fed up Jack; I'm fed up with this 'I can't show my emotions, someone may think I'm human crap'"

As if he'd opened the flood gates he was now drowning in the current that was Sam.

"We can't all be like you Jack, some of us want a life… someone who will Love me. I need love Jack"

Jack didn't know how this was going to go, he just wanted to leave and forget all about it. But that would be running and he didn't want to be that guy who couldn't show his emotions.

"That's Bullshit Sam, this isn't some fairytale. We all can't have what we want all the time, believe me. And I wouldn't want anyone to be like me, one sad lonely bastard is enough in this world, or so I've been told. Sadder than that I wouldn't want anyone to have to have to got through the pain, everyday, of knowing that you love someone but you can't be with them even though they're standing right next to you. Because you think there are things out there more important than you and your shattered heart.

You love someone so much that you don't know the time of day when they aren't around. Above all that, when they are taken away from you, you watch yourself die because that's what they …you mean to me. You're my heart and soul Sam. I thought I lost them before I met you."

She could feel tears building in her eyes so she turned her back to him and said, "…….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooooo! Cliff hanger! Never done that before! I hope I wasn't to dramatic 2wards the end; plz let me know what you think.

Thanks to all my reviewers so far, you've helped keep me going. Please review some more or I'll take a long time on Part 3!!


	3. Part 3

**Here's Part 3. It's a bit of a songfic, and it's a song by Pink called 'Waiting for Love' which I love and was listening to while I wrote this so I thought I'd include it! Thanks everybody for all the reviews! I hope I didn't make you all wait too long for this part! Please enjoy! **

**Be warned This is Rated R! **

**Part Three**

_She looks to the sun_

_Help her to carry on _

_Breaking down all the years _

_Wondering how she got here_

_She drifts through the sky _

_Counting the reasons why _

_How my life turned so fast_

_Remembering all of the past_

_All the changes and all the mistakes_

_Foolishly laughing at things _

_The words that she says_

_She looks to the stars waking _

_Time to follow the heart _

_Her world is falling apart _

_And the turning of every new page_

_A book on the shelf that is their to remain_

_Breaking the walls as she's tearing them down_

_As she is starting to drown_

_She's waiting for love…_

"You better go Jack"

"Sam…"

"Jack just leave"

Sam couldn't help the lump building up in her throat affecting her voice. She was starting to cry but was desperate to hold back the tears until Jack had gone.

"Fine, but you had to know how I felt Sam. I love you." Jack started walking toward Sam and he was about to put a hand on her shoulder until she said, "Please Jack… just go."

Jack couldn't stand to see Sam cry and he didn't want to see it now.

"I'm sorry"

And he left.

As she hears her front door close, Sam collapses to the ground disbelievingly going through the words she's just heard.

Through shattered tears she talks out loud to herself, a running conversation with her own mind.

"Why now?"

She thinks about calling Janet to listen to her questions, but she already knows the answers.

"Jack why?"

"Because he loves you Sam"

"He actually loves me"

Sam had only dreamt about Jack saying he loved her and now it's actually happened but in her dream she said it too and they were making love.

"What do I do?"

"Oh god…I…I love him too"

"Damn that man why couldn't he have done this when I said I was getting engaged. No. not even then, before I even met Pete. Why isn't life That Easy for me …for us"

"This is stupid, I'm getting married …married! Shit!"

"Shit! Why am I not happy about it?"

"Well that's easy to answer, the man you love has just told you he loves you and the man you thought you loved, you don't love as much as you thought you did, if at all, you are getting married to."

"As …simple… as …that"

Sam was realising that sub consciously she had been hoping for this all along but as the wedding was getting nearer she never thought it would happen, and now it has life just got a whole lot harder.

Jack drove home nearly causing two accidents as his mind revolved around what had just happened and how life is gonna be so much harder now he's confessed his love to Sam, too late.

Walking up the steps to his door he's slowly realising that he might have lost Sam forever tonite. But he had to tell her, she had to know.

He didn't even feel like getting drunk, he felt so angry that he's been so stupid. He never thought she would actually marry the guy or even get married at all. He should have said all this when she broke the news about the engagement he never thought would happen.

Lying on his couch he stares outside towards the stars, he can feel the tears start to build and he feels pain he hasn't felt in a long time. He feels scared to let go.

There's a knock at his door, he thinks it's probably Daniel wanting to know what happened.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Aghh …yeah"

Sam walks past Jack and waits for him to close the door. She thinks about going to sit down, but she can't keep it in any longer. Jack slowly turns around from closing the door, but decides to look to the floor instead of straight at her as he feels tears attack his eyes.

"Jack look at me …please"

He raises his head and looks to the side and then finally to face her.

She's surprised to see tears in his eyes but it confirms what she feels and he's saved her a lot of words which, what she's about to do next, will say just as well.

She steps forward and takes his face in her hands and she touches his lips with a light kiss.

"Jack I…"

He stops her with a kiss of his own and envelopes her in his arms. Passions from both of them rise to the surface and as if a giant weight has been lifted from their shoulders they feel freer than they have ever been before. They lose themselves within each other as they express their love wordlessly with tender deep kisses.

When they pull away Jack runs his hand down her arm to her hand and leads her to his bedroom, feeling no sign of resistance as she leans her head on his shoulder.

In the dim light of Jacks bedroom they both stand. Sam starts unbuttoning his shirt slowly as he's relieving her of her senses applying open-mouthed touches to her ear and then down and around her neck while his hands rest lightly on her waist. Lost in the deep sensations running through her body she rolls his shirt of his shoulders and his hands leave her waist as he lets it fall to the floor.

"Your turn"

Jack lifts Sam's t-shirt over her head and drops it slowly to the floor. Stepping closely to one another they resume the exploring of each others warm mouths and Jack deftly unfastens Sam's strapless lacy bra, Sam only noticing when she feels his warm skin pressed to her breasts.

Their hands explore each other slowly and Jack manoeuvres them towards his bed. Sam climbs on without parting from his lips. He positions himself between her legs with ease and she can feel his erect penis positioned over her heat. He thrusts slowly and deeply while applying kisses to her neck causing her to moan his name with intense passion.

He moves down her body with open mouthed kisses applying equal attention to each breast he leaves nothing untouched using both his hands and his mouth. Sam writhes under every touch, as he increases her need to release.

He removes Sam's jeans and underwear to reveal her burning arousal, taking in her whole body, Jack has gone to heaven.

He leans down and takes her clit in his mouth, he licks and sucks quickly bringing her to climax, and she lets out an almost silent moan as the intense pleasure rides through her, taking her breath away.

He moves back up her body lying beside her he enters her with one finger …then two.

She moves her hand down to his pants and unzips him urgently needing to feel him. They look into each others eyes as they both start to come and they see the love they have for one another confirmed.

As it was in her dream, when Jacks thrusting inside her they both say I love you. It was a nite they would both never forget, it was the first consummation of their love, unbelievable sex and mind numbing orgasms under a full moon.

…_waited so long_

_All the changes I've made _

_And I remember the words that you never say_

_She's waiting for love _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So! no Cliffhager this time, but What is Sam gonna do now? We shall see! Please review as usual so I can keep going!


End file.
